According to conventional approaches, given a task in which a user wants to train a robot to navigate along a path from location A to location B (A and B may be the same location, in which case the path takes the form of a loop), the user may first control the robot one time or multiple times to move along the desired path. This may constitute the training of the robot. Thereafter, the robot may be expected to perform the same navigation autonomously.
One typical approach may be to store the motor commands that were executed during the training phase, and then simply replay them. This, however, may not work well in practice, at least because there may be some variability in how the motor commands translate into actual movement in physical space. In general, if the robot is slightly off course, it may continue to drift more and more off course.